


Charmed

by Boomer1125



Series: Charmed [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Charmed (TV 1998), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arya is based on Phoebe, BAMF Arya Stark, BAMF Isadora Stark, BAMF Sansa Stark, But they'll get better, Eventual Gendrya, Female Robb Stark, Gen, Grams is awesome, Grief/Mourning, Isadora is a combo of Prue/Robb, Jonsa is endgame, Robb's name is Isadora, Sansa is based on Piper, Sister-Sister Relationship, The girls were raised by their Grams (Minsa Whent), Witches Wizards and Demons, Worldbuilding, communication is healthy, eventual Jonsa, things are little rocky in the beginging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: When the beautiful Stark sister's inherit Winterfell Manor after their grandmother dies. They unlock a family secret that was hidden from them for twenty years, the Book of Shadows.They are the Charmed Ones, the most powerful good witches that this world will ever know.The strong-willed Isadora has molecular combustion, the ambitious Sansa has telekinesis and the uninhibited Arya has premonitions.Individually, each is strong, but it is only by putting aside their differences and bonding together as the "Power of Three" that they will be able to protect the innocent and vanquish evil.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen/Robb Stark, Arya Stark & Isadora Stark, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Eventual Gendry Waters/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Sansa Stark & Arya Stark & Isadora Stark, Sansa Stark & Isadora Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Charmed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822510
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Catelyn Stark: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973089542/  
> Ned Stark:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/800163058781815306/
> 
> Isadora Stark: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/783485666415941679/  
> Sansa Stark: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973089556/  
> Arya Stark: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973089562/
> 
> Theon Greyjoy:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/304204149833149624/

Talmadge Apartment Building

Serena's Apartment 

Tuesday

October 7, 2009

San Francisco, California 

Lightning lit the night sky as thunder echoed across the city as Serena put a bowl of food down onto the ground for her Bombay cat, Isis. 

"Come on, baby." She picks up the bowl to rattle it as she calls for Isis. "Good girl." Serena parises once the cat appears by her feet. She bends down to place the bowl on the ground, running a hand over the cat's soft fur. "Don't eat it too fast, sweetie." She warns softly before standing up walk over to her alter set up in her living room. 

Serena knelt down, listening for a moment at the loud rain that was beating against her apartment window. 

Serena lights the nine candles with just a touch of her finger.

She was unaware of someone watching her from the fire escape. 

"Auger De Gomay, Auger De Gomay,  
Ancient One of the Earth so deep,  
master of Moon and Sun.  
I shield you in my Wiccan Way,  
here in my circle round'.  
Asking you: Protect this space,  
and offer your sunforce down.  
hmmm..."

Serena chants as the intruder enters her kitchen, scaring away Isis and silently creeps up behind the blonde. She quickly turns turning around sensing a familiar presence behind her, interrupting her spell in the process.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asks with sweet surprise. 

The man didn't answer his lovers question, pulling out a knife as he stared into her questioning, trusting eyes before plugging the athame into her stomach. 

Serena screams in pain feeling the blade being pulled roughly out of her. She looks up with betrayed eyes into the face of her smirking killer. 

Winterfell Manor

Tuesday

October 7, 2009

San Francisco, California 

Sansa Stark runs to the front porch of the manor trying to avoid the various puddles as it continued to storm. She sighed in relief once she gets underneath the awning, dismantling her umbrella before leaning it against the siding to dig through her black raincoat to unlock the front door. 

“IZZY?” Sansa calls for her elder sister as she takes off her raincoat revealing her black dress and white sneakers to put both her pink backpack and raincoat onto the coat rack dresser. 

"In here, working on the chandelier.” Isa answers her sister as she fiddles with the chandelier. 

“Sorry, I'm late.” Sansa apologizes. 

“What else is new?” Isa mutters to herself before turning to her little sister to rant in frustration.

“Sansa, I would of been here to meet the electrician myself but you know I can't leave the museum until six. I didn't even have time to change.” Sansa observed her elder sister’s professional attire which consisted of black slacks, white blouse, and black heels. 

“Elise needed to talk about an assignment. I didn’t realize how late it was.” Sansa explains. She knew how hard it was for Isa to get time off from work especially with her boss being a total dick. 

Isa sighs at her little sister’s explanation. She knew that Sansa loved her job as an investigative journalist, but Elise was a slave driver of boss and always expected perfection. 

“Fine.” Sansa sighs in relief that she dodges a n impending fight with her sister.

“But just let me know next time, okay?” Isa asks folding her arms across her chest in acceptance. 

“Okay.” Sansa agrees before walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat before something on the dining room table caught her attention. “Oh my God, I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board?” Her question of disbelief caught her older sister's attention bringing Isa to her sister's side. 

“Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester.” Isa watches as the younger redhead carefully picks up the dark wooden spirit board. 

Sansa flips the spirit board over to read the engraving, "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." Sansa carefully flips it around again before putting it back onto the table. 

  
“We never did figure out what this inscription meant.” Isa told her sister. 

"Well, maybe we should send it to Arya. That girl is so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Sansa jokingly said.

"You're always so angry at her. Isn't it time to let it go?" Isa chides gently causing Sansa to bristle.

"She didn't even wait a week after gram's died before moving to New York. Of course, I am furious with her." Sansa ranted. 

'She definitely inherited Gram's temper.' Isa thought eyeing her furious sister nervously. 

"I really think Arya's coming around." Isa said.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here I guess that's good news." Sansa walks off to get something to eat from the kitchen as Isa winces in panic at the impending confrontation between her two sisters. 

Talmadge Apartment Building 

Tuesday

October 7, 2009

San Francisco, California 

Inspector Theon Greyjoy arrived on the scene of the recent murder. He turned off his wipers as he took his keys out of the ignition before getting out of his car to walk past curious reporters ignoring their questions. 

Theon flashed his badge at the rookie cop who nodded his head allowing the Inspector entrance into the lobby of the Talmadge. 

"Well, it's about time." Tormund Giantsbane greeted his fellow inspector as soon as he spotted him entering the lobby. 

"I got here as soon as I heard. Another dead female, right? Mid to late twenties." Theon grimaced seeing his friend nod his head to his questions. He wanted to catch this killer before another innocent woman was murdered. 

  
"I've been calling you for over an hour, Greyjoy, where have you been?" Tormound asks impatiently. 

"Checking out a lead." Theon said. 

"What lead?" Tormound raises in eyebrow in question dreading the answer.

"One that didn't go anywhere." Theon says with a nonchalant shrug.

"You're avoiding my question." Tormound says in a nonsense tone. He wasn't in the mood for the run around from his partner when he could be with his wife and kids enjoying a nice night. 

"Because you don't want to know that I went to an occult shop." Theon answers simply. 

"You hate me, don't you? You wanna see me suffer." Tormound chuckled sarcastically as he rubbed that back of his neck.

"I wanna solve these murders. Someone's after witches." Theon theroizes. 

"Women." Tormound corrects rolling his eyes at his partners theory. 

"That woman up there, I bet she was killed with an athame."

"Wrong. Double edged steel knife." Tormound corrects. 

"Right." Theon said plainly before explaining what he learned through his research once the second murder occured. "That's an athame. It's a ceremonial tool. Witch's use them to direct energy." 

"That woman didn't direct jack. She was stabbed. Plain and simple." Tormound said not understanding why his fellow inspector was thinking that there was some strange conspiracy behind the murders. 

"Was she found in an altar?" Theon asks crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Yes." 

"Were there carvings on that altar?" Theon asks again with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk. 

"Just do me a favour. Don't even follow a lead without checking with me first." Tormound said not wanting to admit that his partner might've found a credible motive for the killer. 

"You wanna go to occult shops?" Theon asks rhetorically. 

"Get to work okay." Tormound demanded as he walked away from the inspector going up the stairs to Serena Fredrick's apartment.

'He didn't get paid enough to deal with supernatural crap.'

Theon was just about to follow his when he was interrupted by a man stepping in front of him. "Jeremy Burns. San Francisco Chronicle. You care to comment?" the reporter questioned with a professional smile on his face. 

"A woman was stabbed. Plain and simple." Theon said not in the mood to deal with a reporter. Especially one that for some reason sent off a red flag inside his mind. 

"Well, that's the third one in three weeks." Jeremy commented. 

Theon ignored the reporter as he walked towards the stairs, following Tormound's path to the victims apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa Outfits  
> Day 1: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973115676/  
> Night 1:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973417646/
> 
> Isa Outfits  
> Day 1:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/306385580882762343/  
> Night 1:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514043744973417625/
> 
> Arya Outfits:  
> Day 1: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/56646907799566676/  
> Night 1:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/499547783669446813/


End file.
